


老蛇蜕皮

by V07225



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 走近科学，老蛇蜕皮，天使撸蛇撸上头。





	老蛇蜕皮

这是在天使和恶魔就“加百列到底有没有胸毛”进行讨论之后第九个月发生的事情。

Crowley最近觉得身上有点痒，还有些紧绷。  
就像先在海水里泡一上午，然后去沙滩上打个滚沾一身沙子，再站在太阳地下暴晒——如果非要描述的话的确就是这样的感觉。  
他开始无意识地借用一切粗糙坚硬的东西磨蹭自己的身体，以此缓解不适。  
比如眼下，恶魔坐在街角茶屋的椅子上，面前放着一杯茶手里拿着一份报纸，整个右半边身体以一种妖娆但毫无自觉的姿态在椅子上蹭来蹭去。  
“Crowley？”天使在对面抬起头，“你得了皮肤病吗？”  
恶魔从报纸后面露出半张脸，无奈又嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子：“皮肤病？看在随便什么东西的份儿上恶魔不会得皮肤病。”  
然而他蹭来蹭去的动作根本没有停下。  
Aziraphale在Crowley面前从来都是个不太会隐藏情绪的人，他把什么都写在脸上，此时天使脸上就写满了困惑。  
“见鬼，我只是要蜕皮了… …你那是什么眼神！我是蛇，蛇当然会蜕皮！”  
“噢我全知的上帝——”Aziraphale语调都稍微上扬了一点，“过去的6000年里我从来不知道你还要蜕皮。”  
Crowley稍稍拉下墨镜露出眼睛，他的眼睛看上去跟往常不太一样。  
Aziraphale很清楚Crowley眼睛的颜色，是最上乘的琥珀那般剔透又璀璨的金色。现在这两颗琥珀正变得浑浊，呈现一种微妙的蓝灰色——就像在上面蒙了一层塑料膜。  
天使稍稍向后仰了仰身体。他觉得事态有点严重了。  
视力衰退、眼睛变浑浊是寻常蛇类蜕皮的前兆，他没想到这个前兆居然还能出现在他的老朋友身上。

Crowley确实要蜕皮，这是本性，跟他去年冬天冻得差点缩在Aziraphale怀里冬眠是一个道理。  
普通蛇大概一年蜕三至五次皮，多的甚至十几次，这大多数时候是因为蛇无时无刻不在生长。当然Crowley早就停止了生长，恶魔的特殊体质也大大减缓了他蜕皮的频率。但在长得近乎无尽的寿命当中，他的表层皮肤依旧会慢慢角质化，变得粗糙而干燥——这个时候伊甸之蛇就该蜕皮了。

结束街角茶屋会谈之后，Crowley诱惑天使跟他共进晚餐。  
一般情况下恶魔自己几乎不吃什么，他喜欢端着一杯酒看天使吃得心满意足。而今天，几乎是破天荒地，他吃了不少东西，甚至听从Aziraphale的建议吃了几块马卡龙——甜得牙疼。  
这是为了给该死的蜕皮做准备，他需要补充能量。  
在那之后恶魔回到了自己的公寓，将房间内所有的加湿器打开，然后放满一浴缸热水将身体泡了进去。  
一条蜕皮期的蛇，需要充足的食物、休息，以及足够湿润的空气。  
他在浴缸里泡得皮肤表面微微泛红，然后站起来，趿拉着拖鞋走向自己的大床——没有擦干身体，也没穿衣服。  
常日里体面又讲究的恶魔Crowley湿漉漉地瘫在他KING SIZE的大床上，闭上那双受本性影响而泛起灰蓝色的眼睛。  
他甚至看不大清周围的东西了。  
他上次蜕皮是在十六世纪，在干燥而酷热的沙漠里。没有食物，没有湿润的空气，龟裂的皮肤从身体上撕扯下来时难免有些疼痛，而他因为蜕皮的连带效应失明了整整三天。  
对Crowley来说这是一段非常糟糕的记忆。  
视力衰退让伊甸之蛇的其他感官变得非常敏感。他能感受到自己皮肤表面的水珠慢慢蒸发，以及身下布料的摩擦。他情不自禁在床单上磨蹭身体来缓解皮肤紧绷的不适，而后慢慢沉入睡梦。  
他需要休息。

Crowley是在第二天中午开始蜕皮的。  
他变回那条漆黑的大蛇在床上吐着信子，蛇瞳已经完全变成灰白色。他拖着身体从床上游走到地上，在房间里寻找坚硬粗糙的东西——比如床头柜的边角——然后在上面慢慢摩擦自己的下颌。  
他需要先将自下颌处的皮肤磨开一个缺口，然后从这个缺口开始蜕下身上陈旧的皮囊。  
Crowley花了三个小时的时间才磨开了自己下颌处的皮肤。  
然后他开始犯愁。  
16世纪那次蜕皮的确是很糟糕的记忆，但当时他在沙漠中，沙漠中总有些粗糙的、野蛮生长的耐旱植物，他可以借助这些植物表面的勾拉磨擦轻松地蜕下旧皮。  
然而现在他在伦敦市中心的公寓。  
他找不到什么可以帮他完成蜕皮的树枝，或者灌木丛。  
“我应该养一棵足够大的盆栽，至少是一棵树。”恶魔徒劳地在地板上摩擦身体，“一棵能让我缠上去把这身皮蜕下来的树。”  
此时此刻Crowley觉得自己那些青翠欲滴的植物格外没用。  
它们那么瘦小细嫩弱不禁风，他缠上去稍一用力就可以把它们绞碎。  
伊甸之蛇绝望地在公寓内游走，然后他看到了桌上的电话。

Aziraphale是在下午六点钟接到Crowley的电话的。  
“Crowley？你不是在蜕皮吗？”天使还记得一天前分别时恶魔说他在蜕皮期间不希望被任何人打扰，“蜕得怎么样，你是来诱惑我去欣赏你的——崭新皮囊的吗？”  
电话那边传来的声音夹着非常明显的“嘶嘶”声，他的老朋友在此时蛇性毕露。  
“见鬼，来帮我个忙，天使。快来。”

Aziraphale来到Crowley的公寓门前，然后像他们之前约定好的那样——按了三下门铃，两急一缓，然后直接用一个小法术进了门。  
那条伊甸园之蛇长拖拖地匍匐在地板上，生无可恋地吐着信子，眼睛是朦胧浑浊的灰白色。他下颌的蛇皮外翻，已经磨开了一个缺口，常日里黝黑晶亮的鳞片此时泛着一层异样的灰白。  
他听到了脚步声，同时感觉有人在靠近。  
“天使？”Crowley转过头，努力收缩着瞳孔，“是你吗，天使？”  
他视力衰退得厉害，朦胧的视野中只能看见一个模模糊糊的人形。这个形状看起来有点熟悉，像是他的老朋友Aziraphale。  
天使生性善良。不得不承认，他在看到Crowley这幅样子的第一眼就感觉心口什么地方给人狠扎了一下，传来非常鲜明的刺痛。  
“是我，Crowley，噢是我。我的上帝，你看来… …可怜极了。”  
天使快步上前，跪在地上想伸手触摸他的蛇。  
可不是嘛，可怜极了——恶魔在心里疯狂翻着白眼——一条看不清东西，也蜕不下这层该死的皮的六千岁老蛇，可怜极了。  
“我能帮你做什么？”天使声音听起来比平时还要温柔，Crowley相当受用。

于是天使将蛇抱起来——他尝试了好几次才成功抱起这条过于巨大的黑蛇，但Crowley的尾巴尖儿依旧拖在地上——然后爬上卧室里的大床，将蛇头放在自己膝盖上。  
“很好，天使，就是这样。”Crowley柔软地翻了个身露出下颌，低声指导他的老朋友，“看见我下颌外翻的皮层了吗？用你的手顺着那往下撸。”  
天使感觉有点凌乱。  
这动作听起来像是在爱抚一只乖巧温柔的小猫咪。  
而事实上他将要伸手碰触的是一条活了几千年的、在伊甸园诱惑夏娃吃下禁果的蛇。  
可天使居然还有点激动。6000年来Crowley鲜少以蛇的形态出现，而Aziraphale从来没碰触过蛇形的Crowley。  
膝盖上枕着恶魔的天使默默祈祷了一句，然后将手覆在Crowley下颌上，按他所说的那样缓慢而轻柔地向后撸。  
确实像极了是在抚摸一只乖巧温柔的小猫咪。  
黑蛇喉咙里发出低沉而满足的声音。  
他配合地绕着天使蠕动身体，和Aziraphale的手形成两股相反的力，一点点蜕下自己身上陈旧的皮囊。  
崭新的、光亮的、黝黑的鳞片重新露了出来。  
天使看得眼睛放光。  
他忍不住用另一只手抚上那些漂亮的鳞片，触手是光滑湿润的触感。  
天使觉得有点上瘾。  
Aziraphale知道当代的很多年轻人喜欢撸猫，或者说，吸猫。  
他们享受把猫放在膝盖上揉搓的感觉，觉得那样可以减压，让心灵被幸福感充盈。  
之前天使不太懂这种凡人的爱好。  
现在他懂了。  
Aziraphale着迷一般一手继续向后撸着Crowley蜕下来的陈旧皮囊，另一手抚摸着崭新黑亮的鳞片。  
他确信自己的心灵正被幸福感充盈。

视力衰退的连带效应就是其他感官的显著增强，恶魔感觉自己现在浑身上下都比平常敏感，何况Aziraphal抚摸的是他刚刚露出来的崭新的鳞片，那地方还嫩得很。  
天使的手抚上伊甸之蛇的七寸。  
如果Crowley这时候变回人身，Aziraphale的手就放在他的喉结上。  
在过去的几千年里从来没有任何一个人或者恶魔，又或者天使，碰过他的七寸。  
Crowley感到一股出自本能的战栗，陌生的恐惧感和刺激感一起蹿过他流线型的身体，而格外敏感的感官将这种感觉肆无忌惮地放大。  
恶魔努力瞪大眼睛，然而视野依旧一片模糊，他根本看不清天使在做什么，甚至连他穿的什么衣服都看不清。  
他只能感觉到那双手——那双温热柔软的手，在自己身上流连忘返。  
对，“流连忘返”，恶魔觉得用这个词再恰当不过了。  
很明显天使正沉溺其中、摸得上头。

“天使？”恶魔开口时声音低哑得厉害，夹杂着浓重的嘶嘶声，以及显而易见的疲惫感：“你的手在… …”  
“喔抱歉Crowley！你摸起来舒服极了。”天使耳朵尖儿飞快红了红。好在Crowley看不到。  
摸起来舒服极了。  
瞧这话说得，恶魔的蛇瞳缩了缩，他一定是唯一一个被天使这么评价过的恶魔。

天使在他七寸处流连忘返的手很快收了回去，然而恶魔并没有高兴太久——他陈旧的皮囊已经蜕到了后半部，马上要到泄殖腔了。  
而天使依旧有规律地、一下一下地用那双柔软温热的手顺着他的身体向后撸。  
现在天使每一个动作都难以避免地会从他泄殖腔附近抚过。甚至，时不时会按压到他缩在身体里的阴茎。  
恶魔徒劳地睁大眼睛，他的世界依旧一片朦胧。  
如果能看得清Aziraphale的脸，或者随便看清一点什么东西，他都会觉得比现在好过得多。而恶魔什么都看不清。他身边的一切都仿佛被糊了厚厚的一层乳胶，或者蒙上了白色塑料布，身体感官在这片白色里被放大。  
白色，该死的白色，Aziraphale的颜色。  
Crowley明显感觉自己的呼吸变得粗重，下腹传来一阵阵骚动和燥热。他知道如果这个时候变回人形，他的脸一定很红，而且还会流汗——感谢撒旦，一条蛇不会脸红，也不会流汗。  
伊甸之蛇加大力度蠕动起来，希望赶紧退下最后一点皮囊。他围着Aziraphale绕了好几个圈，几乎把自己打成结。  
“Crowley？”Aziraphale低下头凑近卖力蠕动的恶魔，“你还好吗？你的呼吸有点粗重。”  
“该死，天使，闭嘴。”Crowley开口的一刹那有点绝望，他听得出自己声音中的欲望，“我在蜕皮，蜕皮是一件消耗体力的事情。”  
“噢，可怜的朋友。就快了，Crowley。加油、加油！你可以的！”于是善解人意的天使像安抚受惊的小猫小狗那样，用空着的那只手拍了拍伊甸之蛇的头部。  
边拍边说朝他的老朋友说一些加油打气的话。  
“闭嘴，天使。”Crowley感觉更加不好了，“你这样我会觉得我是在分娩。”

头顶令人安心的触感和下腹传来的燥热形成非常鲜明的对比，让Crowley备受折磨。  
但他总不能跟天使说“把你的手从我的泄殖腔上拿开”，这会让纯洁的天使备感打击和尴尬。  
转移注意力，控制欲望，管好自己的阴茎，让他们乖乖待在泄殖腔里面——这用尽了Crowley全部的忍耐力和体力。他开始在脑子里回忆自己最糟糕的记忆，思考关于加百列有没有胸毛的问题，回顾M25高速的设计图纸，并背诵他所能记起来的一切数学公式。  
然而这些在一条蛇的欲望面前真的没多大用处。  
Crowley觉得自己甚至要忍不住发出点不太体面的声音了——然后，谢天谢地，他终于退下了那该死的陈旧皮囊。  
Aziraphale的抚摸也在这一刻停了下来。  
他听到Aziraphale快乐的声音在头顶响起，夸奖他黑曜石一样的鳞片，赞美他真是一条优雅美丽又迷人的蛇。这位天使一点也不知道自己刚刚差点把这条“优雅美丽又迷人的蛇”撸得叫出声来。

Crowley变回人形，一动不动地趴在床上。  
蜕皮和对欲望的强行压抑搞得他精疲力竭，现在恶魔的脑子里还一闪一闪地爆着极度紧张过后骤然放松的白光。他眼睛里的灰色正慢慢退去，那双璀璨的金色蛇瞳又重新露了出来。  
Crowley太累了，他趴在那眼皮都懒得抬一下，也懒得管自己还是赤身裸体的状态。  
“Crowley，你看起来好像年轻了一点。”Aziraphale依旧跪坐在旁边，看见老朋友的裸体让他稍微有点害羞，“你的皮肤状态看起来棒极了… …不过能先起来穿上衣服吗？”  
“我要累死了，天使，让衣服上天堂把。”恶魔把头埋进柔软的床垫。这个姿势可以挡住他泛红的脸。  
出于各种可以言喻以及不可言喻的理由，刚刚被天使撸得差点叫出声的恶魔现在拒绝起来，也拒绝翻身。总之他只希望给天使看见自己的背面。  
新生的皮肤还很敏感，他能感觉到空气在自己后背上跳舞，有微风轻轻扫过双腿，天使每一个微小动作产生的气流在他腰臀间挑逗，而身下床单的触感从未如此鲜明。  
他的情欲还未消散。  
该死，有气流在他屁股缝儿里瘙痒。  
恶魔有点烦躁，于是闭上眼睛，尽量忽略这具刚刚蜕完皮的敏感躯体。  
“噢——你总不能就这样光着身子，我根本没法直视你。”Aziraphale抱怨着从床头抱来一床被子，将这床被子抖开盖在Crowley身上。  
恶魔修长劲瘦、有着漂亮线条的裸体被烟灰色被子盖上的一瞬间，Crowley感到由衷的安心。  
他松了一口气。  
“我要在房间里种一棵树。”恶魔趴在那迷迷糊糊地说。  
“房间里不能种树，Crowley，树木需要大自然中的阳光、雨露和土壤。”天使温和地否决了这个想法。  
“我是个恶魔，恶魔可以在房间里种出高大茁长的树。”Crowley眨了眨眼睛，“下次蜕皮的时候我就可以盘在树干上… …”  
“下次你可以叫我，我很乐意帮助你，Crowley，我们是老朋友了。”Aziraphale语气快乐而雀跃，甚至有点期待感。  
他已经开始想念Crowley鳞片的触感了。那么光滑温凉又柔韧的触感，叫人迷恋。  
窝在被子里恶魔皱了皱鼻子：“不，我要种一棵树。”

后续：  
“Crowley？”  
“怎么了天使。”  
“既然你会冬眠又会蜕皮，那你下蛋吗？”  
“操蛋的下蛋，天使，我是条公蛇，公蛇不下蛋。”  
“可你一开始也是天使，天使是无性别的，只要你想，总有办法可以… …”  
“闭嘴，天使！噢撒旦啊，你为什么用这种眼神看我？”


End file.
